Standing in the Rain
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Tsunade's at the memorial stone; thinking of the last time she saw Jiraiya. TsuJira


I'm so angry at Kishimoto for killing Jiraiya! GrrrRrrRrrrRrrr!! Even though he killed him ages ago in the manga, but still!!

This story was inspired by the song 'Rainy Monday' by 'Shiny Toy Guns'. You should cheek it out; it's really cool. And the lyrics fit in with the story :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsunade or Jiraiya or Sakura or any of the other characters of the Naruto World or any thing associated with it.

Enjoy!

**Standing in the Rain**

The fifth Hokage stood but a meter from the black memorial stone. Water filled the engraved names of those K.I.A shinobi (Killed in Action). Her long blond hair curled tightly around her cheeks as the rain soaked it to the core. Her green and grey clothes dripped as black tears of mascara ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were not as hazel as she shed tears; instead, they were the color of red and pink.

For a moment she thought she felt him standing beside her; his arms wrapped around her tired and worn out torso as he held her close. For a moment she believed, but as she continued to think back in her memories, the realization set in; he was gone, and would never come back.

She now understood why Kakashi was late to everything.

xXxXx _Flash Back_ xXxXx

"Enter" Tsunade said as knocking came from her door. Jiraiya sat in the corner of the room; watching her as she put down her pen and looked up. The number one knuckle head ninja entered the office; carrying a crumpled piece of paper, and wore an angry look on his face.

"What is it this time?" she said with a sigh

He scuttled over to her and stared into her honey eyes "what's up with all these D ranks!!" he practically squealed as he slapped the piece of paper on her desk. "I should be doing B ranks at the minimum!"

Her eye brow twitched. "You should be grateful I'm allowing you any missions at all!" she scowled back.

"But Grandma Tsunade!" he protested

"Enough!" she stood up from her chair "don't you have anything better to do than pester me all day?!"

He huffed as he gave up; knowing he had lost the battle today, and made his way for the door.

"Wha? Pervey sage?!" he yelled as he noticed the toad sannin perched in the corner of the room. "So this is where you've been hiding!! What happened to my training?!"

"Keep it down! your voice is loud enough to take out an army." He said with a groan as he sheltered his ears "I didn't say I was going to train you anymore; I've left that up to Kakashi."

"Hmph" he grunted as he left; slamming the door behind him.

"That brat" Tsunade huffed as she sat back down.

"Getting back to the conversation before he interrupted," Jiraiya sighed "you had a mission for me?"

"Yes," she replied and opened her draw. She handed him an envelope.

He opened and studied it.

"I see" he replied after he finished reading. "Two days huh? I better go prepare then"

"Jiraiya"

He stopped turning the door knob

"Be careful" she said

"I know" he replied as he shut the door behind him.

_Later that Night… _

'_He's leaving in two days' _the slug sannin thought as she lay on her bed; three empty Sake bottles sitting beside her. _'Maybe I should go see him. After all, this is a very dangerous mission. He might not make it back'_

She sat up at the thought of it; it saddened her. Maybe she should have sent someone else. But he was practically the only one suitable for the job. She doubted anyone else would be able to do it. Her gown fell softly to the floor as she folded back her blanket and stood.

xXx

"I hope you're home" she said quietly to herself as she made her way up the stair case.

After some hesitation, she raised her fist and knocked twice.

A few moments passed before the door opened to a tired and yawning Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here Tsunade" he asked with another yawn.

'_It's now on never' _she thought.

She practically pounced on the poor man as she crashed her lips against his. She pushed him inside and closed the door with her foot. Quickly she led him to the bed; there lips still connected as their tongues explored the others mouth.

xXx

'_I defiantly had one too many drinks last night'_ she thought as she sat up and clutched her spinning head.

"Finally awake huh?" she said as Jiraiya slowly opened his tired eyes. He smirked, as she lay back down and rested her head on his chest; it smoothly rising and falling as he breathed. Her arm stretched outward and wrapped around him; holding him close.

"if you hold me any closer you're going to strangle me" he announced.

She smiled and kissed his lips once more, like they had last night.

"Pervey sage!" a voice yelled as the door flung open; almost falling off its hinges. "It's time to-" he stopped his words, as he saw Tsunade attached to the toad Sannin, and her giant chest; bare for the world to see.

"Ahh, oops" Naruto carefully said, as he realized he had made the biggest mistake by coming here.

He quickly turned and ran for his life.

xXx

"Where do you think you going?? Get back here you little brat!!" Tsunade roared as she chased after him.

'Gotta get away! Gotta get away!' Naruto sprinted as fast as he could.

Sakura was quietly humming to herself as she walked down the street. That is, until a certain blond bumped into her and sent her flying.

"Sorry Sakura!" Naruto shouted in a panic, as he picked himself up.

"Naruto!" She was about to get up and beat the living crap out of him, when a flash of white passed her.

"What the?" She asked her self as she saw her mistress chase after Naruto in nothing but a white sheet. She looked at the other end of the road to see Jiraiya panting; barley able to keep up with them. He too was only covered by a sheet, as he struggled to run after them.

'_What did they get up to last night?'_ Sakura thought as she moved out of his way, and he slugged past her.

xXxXx _End Of Flash Back_ xXxXx

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as she failed to have the willpower to stop them. They were no longer black, as the mascara had long ago run out.

"You big dummy"

xXxXx

Hope you like it!

If you didn't understand the Kakashi bit, here's why he's late: Basically what happened is in Kakashi Gaiden, Minato and his team are sent on a mission and his team mate Obito dies. So Kakashi goes to the memorial stone every morning to honor him and all the other K.I.A Ninja.

Please review!! …Don't be afraid…


End file.
